New York State of Mind
by TVDOBSESSOR
Summary: After the kurt/blaine breakup. Set after Glee season 4 ep 8. Blaine shows up in NYC before he was expected for Christmas,but Kurt is leaving for a buisness trip. So poor heartbroken Blaine is in the biggest city in the world all alone with Rachel. They plan on spending the week exploring and enjoying New York, and their past attractions for eachother return.


**hey guys I'm huge on Blaichel or Raine. So this is my first fanfic. It's centered around Blaine and Rachel. I hope you like it.**

The flight was packed. Well it was to NY, and everyone had to beat the snow. Blaine checked the time. Exactly 2 hr. till he would surprise Kurt. Blaine was sure the look on his face would be priceless. He knew the way to reunite with his soul mate was to take drastic measures. Sure he was missing a couple of weeks of school, but Kurt was worth it. Blaine was ecstatic nothing could ruin this, or so he thought.

Kurt was stuffing and stuffing his toiletries in his suitcase. Once he finished he delicately placed his many clothes then zipped it up and dashed out the room he couldn't miss the flight, his job depended on this meeting in Chicago. He grabbed his briefcase and took the protein bar laid out by Rachel. She stood there carrying all of his other bags. She orally went through their check list she insisted on having even though she wouldn't even be attending the trip, she insisted on running the ship. Once Kurt was ready he ran to the door, but it slammed back on him he fell to the ground.

Rachel held back a smirk, " Are you ok?"

Blaine was sorry for nearly giving him a concussion and at the same time relieved to see him, "I'm so sorry Kurt are you ok?"

"Yah I'm fine, I gotta hurry." Kurt started down the hallway and his tracks.

Blaine was here, for him and he couldn't even stay a couple of minutes. What means more? His job and his new life or Blaine his first love.

"Blaine... I gotta catch a 's my job on the line, I'll be back in a weak." He closed the door and left for the airport still unsure of what he should've done.

Blaine stood there speechless. Rachel had no clue of what to do, she tried being in his place and tried thinking what she would need to hear. "I had no idea." she said sympathetically.

"To be fair I could've called in advance." he said quite pathetically._ Such an idiot. Kurt probably wouldn't even want you here. Who knows maybe he just "fake forgave" you because he was guilty and sorry for you. _

"Hey let's look on the bright side. You're in the prettiest city in the world. Broadway, every ethnic food imaginable, and plenty of souvenir bow ties."

"Thanks Rachel, but I'm not in the right state of mind to have fun. I'll just take a flight back."

" Then get into a "New York State of Mind!"Blaine Anderson, you have been depressed for too long. You need to experience life. Just for a week, plus your tour guide is excited to show you around. C'mon give New York a chance. It'll be fun!"

He admired her optimism. He agreed with her. She'd always been a great friend to him.

"Ok, your right. I need to have fun, but first one rule..I don't want to think about my problems. So no mentioning Kurt. I love him, but I need to do something else for a while."

"Yay!" She squealed. "Operation fun in NYC begins tommorrow morning 10:00am sharp."

For once in a while Blaine felt optimism. He was happy. "First I need to get seddled down, I'll crash on the couch. "

"Blaine, there's 2 bedrooms"

"Yes but taking his room would be a violation of the rule so I'm good here."

He unpacked. He found in his suitcase the chocolates he planned on giving Kurt. He put it in Kurt's room. Once he finished, Rachel came by she was wearing only a towel after her shower. This was her normal apparel after showers she did after all live with Kurt who played for the other team and so did Blaine. Though Blaine's reaction was something new. He saw her come in he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was truly stunning the only other time he felt this way towards her was during Rachel's party a couple of years ago when they kissed. He never thought he would feel this way again. He was mad at himself for even beginning to stop thinking about Kurt after all they were soul mates! But he couldn't stop thinking about her. He'd never been attracted to another woman before, but Rachel she was different.

"Ok, and if you need anything just ask." She smiled and turned off the lights

He snapped out of his trance. He only wished the lights could have stayed on longer or they could've talked. He began to think, maybe this week could have more in store than he though.

**so what did you think? **

**Love it**

**Hate it**

**advice?**

**COMMENT**

**if you want more, please**

**COMMENT**

**so bye hope u liked it. thanx for reading!**


End file.
